The invention relates to a transparent polymeric film having a top and bottom surface comprising a plurality of convex or concave complex lenses on a surface and a smoothing layer useful as a diffuser for specular light. In a preferred form, the invention relates to a back light diffuser for liquid crystal display devices.
Optical structures that scatter or diffuse light generally function in one of two ways: (a) as a surface diffuser utilizing surface roughness to refract or scatter light in a number of directions; or (b) as a bulk diffuser having flat surfaces and embedded light-scattering elements.
A diffuser of the former kind is normally utilized with its rough surface exposed to air, affording the largest possible difference in index of refraction between the material of the diffuser and the surrounding medium and, consequently, the largest angular spread for incident light. However, some prior art light diffusers of this type suffer from a major drawback: the need for air contact. The requirement that the rough surface must be in contact with air to operate properly may result in lower efficiency. If the input and output surfaces of the diffuser are both embedded inside another material, such as an adhesive for example, the light-dispersing ability of the diffuser may be reduced to an undesirable level.
In one version of the second type of diffuser, the bulk diffuser, small particles or spheres of a second refractive index are embedded within the primary material of the diffuser. In another version of the bulk diffuser, the refractive index of the material of the diffuser varies across the diffuser body, thus causing light passing through the material to be refracted or scattered at different points. Bulk diffusers also present some practical problems. If a high angular output distribution is sought, the diffuser will be generally thicker than a surface diffuser having the same optical scattering power. If however the bulk diffuser is made thin, a desirable property for most applications, the scattering ability of the diffuser may be too low.
Despite the foregoing difficulties, there are applications where an embedded diffuser may be desirable, where the first type of diffuser would not be appropriate. For example, a diffuser layer could be embedded between the output polarizer layer and an outer hardcoat layer of a liquid crystal display system to protects the diffuser from damage. Additionally, a diffuser having a thin profile, which will retain wide optical scattering power when embedded in other materials and have low optical backscatter and therefore higher optical efficiencies than conventional diffusers, would be highly desirable. A bulk diffuser could also be utilized underwater. Another advantage to a bulk diffuser is the ability to have smooth surfaces on the film enabling the diffuser to be in better optical contact with adjacent films.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,697 (Meyers et al.), blur films are used to transmit infrared energy of a specific waveband using a repeating pattern of peak-and-valley features. While this does diffuse visible light, the periodic nature of the features is unacceptable for a backlight LC device because the pattern can be seen through the display device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,476 (Shie et al.) discloses a microstructure on the surface of a polymer sheet for the diffusion of light. The microstructures are created by molding Fresnel lenses on the surface of a substrate to control the direction of light output from a light source so as to shape the light output into a desired distribution, pattern or envelope. The materials disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,476 shape and collimate light, and therefore are not efficient diffusers of light particularly for liquid crystal display devices.
U.S. Pat. No 5,871,888 (Heremans et al.) discloses a method of forming multiple-layer microlenses and use thereof. The multi-layer microlenses are created by depositing layers of transparent material and using photolithography to carve lenses out of them. This process is cost prohibitive and time consuming. Additionally, the product could not be produced in a large enough size for a typical liquid crystal display because the photoresist material could not be coated to within the thickness requirements over that diameter.
It is known to produce transparent polymeric film having a resin coated on one surface thereof with the resin having a surface texture. This kind of transparent polymeric film is made by a thermoplastic embossing process in which raw (uncoated) transparent polymeric film is coated with a molten resin, such as polyethylene. The transparent polymeric film with the molten resin thereon is brought into contact with a chill roller having a surface pattern. Chilled water is pumped through the roller to extract heat from the resin, causing it to solidify and adhere to the transparent polymeric film. During this process the surface texture on the chill roller""s surface is embossed into the resin coated transparent polymeric film. Thus, the surface pattern on the chill roller is critical to the surface produced in the resin on the coated transparent polymeric film.
One known prior process for preparing chill rollers involves creating a main surface pattern using a mechanical engraving process. The engraving process has many limitations including misalignment causing tool lines in the surface, high price, and lengthy processing. Accordingly, it is desirable to not use mechanical engraving to manufacture chill rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,079 relates to utilizing co-extrusion of multiple layers of polymers to provide adhesion of biaxially oriented polymer sheets to paper for use as a photographic base material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,001 (Fleming et al) relates to an exposure process using excimer laser ablation of substrates to improve the uniformity of repeating microstructures on an ablated substrate or to create three-dimensional microstructures on an ablated substrate. This method is difficult to apply to create a master chill roll to manufacture complex random three-dimensional structures and is also cost prohibitive.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,974 (Burger et al) the substrates are made with lithographic processes. This lithography process is repeated for successive photomasks to generate a three-dimensional relief structure corresponding to the desired lenslet. This procedure to form a master to create three-dimensional features into a plastic film is time consuming and cost prohibitive.
There remains a need for an improved light diffusion of image illumination light sources to provide improved diffuse light transmission while simultaneously diffusing specular light sources.
The invention provides a diffusion film comprising a transparent polymeric film base bearing a plurality of integral contiguous layers, each layer having a pattern of complex lenses on a surface thereof, at least two such contiguous layers comprising material having an index of refraction differing by at least 0.1. The invention also provides a light diffuser for backlighted imaging media, a liquid crystal display component and device, and method of making same.
The invention provides improved light transmission while simultaneously diffusing specular light sources.